16 errores de Geoff
by Athaeris
Summary: Los errores de Geoff. AVISO: NO LEER SI NO LEYERON 16 ERRORES DE GWEN


_**Hola! continuación de 16 errores de Gwen AVISO: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO 16 ERRORES DE GWEN**_

_**TDA-TDI/IDD-LDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES BLA BLA BLA**_

_**DESDE CIERTO PUNTO ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION, LA SERIE NO VA A TERMINAR ASI**_

_**La persona que adivinó fue…: love Courtney**_

**16 Errores de Geoff:**

Relajación, placer y libertad, eran las palabras que resumían su vida. Hasta que se inscribió en Isla Del Drama **(1° Error).** Las dos primeras no cambiaron, pero su libertad se perdió, no solo por las ataduras del contrato de Chris, también por las ataduras del amor…

Alianzas, esta no fue la primera alianza que se dio a conocer en el reality. En fin, el resto de la alianza le dijeron que lo mejor era expulsar a Bridgette. Geoff no quería hacerlo en absoluto. Pero al final dejó que la eliminen **(2° Error).** Cuando Bridgette es eliminada, él le dice que no votó por ella. Posteriormente esa fue una de las razones de que lo expulsaran…

No se sabe con seguridad, cuál fue el inicio de esta manía, lo cierto es que no dejaban de besarse **(3° Error)** Besos, besos y besos. Esa fue prácticamente toda su participación en TDA/LDA, todos estaban hartos, así que TODOS (menos ellos 2) botaron para expulsarlos del programa…

Al ser los primeros expulsados, ambos recibieron una propuesta por el canal. Conducir The Aftermath **(La Secuela). **Era una gran oportunidad de ganar dinero, seguir juntos, y hablar con sus amigos. Sin dudar aceptaron **(4° Error).** No se fijaron en los daños que la fama puede causar a la personalidad de cualquier persona, incluyéndolos…

Fama, luces, autógrafos, cartas de fans, maquillaje, lo volvieron tan narcisista **(5° Error)** que Bridgette tuvo muchas ganas de terminar con él. Y lo hizo. No fue hasta que admitió lo mucho que la amaba, para que al fin ella aceptara sus disculpas y volvieran. Aunque por dentro, no había vuelto a ser el de antes, seguía siendo ególatra y egoísta….

Él no estaba preparado para ponerse serio y lidiar con una relación estable. Pero amaba a Bridgette, y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Durante una cena, en un caro restaurante, le propuso matrimonio **(6° Error).** Ella aceptó. Todos los comensales aplaudieron. Próximamente planearon la boda, y se casaron…

"¡Wow!" fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando vio un Ferrari f430. Ambos tenían dinero ahorrado. Les alcanzaba lo suficiente como para comprar el auto (a plazos). Bridgette no quería. Geoff le insistía día y noche **(7° Error).** Tanta fue la insistencia que ella dijo "está bien, lo compraremos, pero serás responsable y lo pagaras a tiempo" "Lo prometo"…

Geoff estaba tan feliz por su auto que decidió planear la mejor fiesta de "todos los tiempos". Sin darse cuenta gasto TODO el dinero que tenían ahorrado, incluido el dinero con el que tenían que pagar las cuentas **(8° Error).** Sobra decir que en ese momento no se dio cuenta, se embriagó tanto que…

Geoff no dejaba de tambalearse, había tomado demasiado **(9° Grave Error). **Bridgette se había ido hace un buen rato. Geoff creía que cada rubia que veía era Bridgette. Sin darse cuenta terminó en un cuarto con una de ellas, creía que era su esposa, así que lo hicieron. Al amanecer se dio cuenta de su GRAVE error, y de lo que sí Bridgette se enteraba, le iba a costar caro…

Llegó fin de mes, deudas, deudas y más deudas **(10° Error), **eran lo único que aparecía en el correo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había gastado todo el dinero, en su GRAN fiesta. No tenía divisas para pagar el Ferrari. Cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor, una carta anónima le llego con fotos comprometedoras de él y una chica RUBIA ¡Le habían tomado fotos, el día de la fiesta, cuando estaba ebrio!, pidiendo dinero para que estas fotos no lleguen a manos de Bridgette. El no tenía efectivo para pagar, no sabía que hacer…

Duncan, su mejor amigo, tenía problemas con Courtney. Bridgette le había contado a Geoff que Courtney ESTABA EMBARAZADA. Geoff le contó a Duncan **(11° Grave Error),** creyendo ingenuamente de que así las cosas se arreglarían. Todos los que leyeron las listas de errores sabemos que pasó después, definitivamente no se arreglaron las cosas, sólo empeoraron gravemente…

"¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?" fue lo que dijo Bridgette al ver las fotos, ¿Qué chica no se pondría así? Inmediatamente le exigió el divorcio, le gritó toda su vida y le lanzó tantas cosas como pudo. Geoff se sentía tan culpable que aceptó, sin ni siquiera explicarse, el divorcio** (12° Error) **Quizás si Bridgette supiera que Geoff creía que la rubia era ella, las cosas podrían calmarse al menos un momento…

En ese momento, Geoff recibe una llamada, de la impresión se le cae el celular. Beth le había contado lo que sucedió en el departamento de Courtney y Duncan. Él a su vez le dijo a Bridgette, que se puso a llorar. Rápidamente se subieron al mencionado Ferrari y se dirigieron al lugar que le habían indicado. Seguían discutiendo, Geoff giró la vista en dirección a Bridgette por unos momentos **(13° Error).** En un instante Bridgette gritó, diciéndole que miré, TARDE, FUE DEMASIADO TARDE… GEOFF YA HABÍA ATROPELLADO A TRENT, MATANDOLO EN EL ACTO…

Bridgette fue corriendo tras de Gwen mientras ella a su vez huía. Geoff no la siguió, tenía demasiados problemas y no quiso molestar a Bridgette, se quedó **(14° Error). **Tal vez si la habría seguido, en algo habría cambiado las cosas, tal vez la pudo defender…

Un vecino llamo a la policía, que no se demoraron en llegar (Lo raro es que cuando los necesitan, nunca llegan a tiempo), no opuso resistencia **(15° Error).** Se lo llevaron lejos de ahí, perdiendo así toda posibilidad de seguir a Bridgette o de ver que había sucedido con sus otros amigos…

Primer día en prisión, fue realmente horrible, creo que no necesita explicaciones más detalladas ¿No?. Las cosas solo empeoraron cuando a Geoff le llego una carta informando la muerte de su esposa Bridgette. No pudo despedirse ni decirle cuanto la amaba por última vez. No lloró. Ya nada tenía sentido, se deprimió **(16° Grave Error) **estaba tan solo, quería volverla a ver, quería alejar sus pensamientos, para lograrlo lo único que hizo fue agarrar una soga y colgarse en un barrote de la celda…

_Fin…_

_**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo adivinaste love Courtney, bueno hoy o mañana voy a poner los errores de Bridgette, si quieren, traten de adivinar como murio Bridgette...**_

_**Reviews?...**_

_**PD1: DEDICADO A MI AMIGA BERTHA :D ELLA ME DIO MUCHAS IDEAS... TAMBIEN CINDY :D**_

_**PD: para mireya**_

Holaa! Mireya si lo lees, en la parte superior de TODO hay una línea azul, en la parte derecha dice "sign in" y "sign up", haces clic en sign up.

Te aparece una ventana algo así:

Pen Name: PONES EL NOMBRE QUE QUIERAS (así te conocerán)

Email: PONES TU E-MAIL

Re-type Email: PONES DE NUEVO TU E-MAIL

Password: PONES TU CLAVE

Re-Type Password: PONES DE NUEVO TU CLAVE

Yes, I have read and accept the Terms of Service and Privacy Policy. ACEPTAS

Yes, I'm at least 13 years old ACEPTAS

LUEGO ESCRIBES LAS PALABRAS QUE TE APARECEN Y PONES SIGN UP

DESPUES NO ME ACUERDO SI TENIAS QUE COMPROBAR TU EMAIL, ES DECIR TE ENVIABAN UN E-MAIL A TU MSN PARA COMPROVAR QUE ERA TU MSN.

**SI ME FALTA ALGO, O NO ENTIENDES BIEN DIMELO**

Ahora para subir un fic, la primera vez que trate de subir un fic fue en ben 10, pero no pude, lo que me desánimo y seguí en IDD…

Escribes todo lo que quieras poner en Word, te recomiendo sin subrayado ni nada, ni cambies el tipo de letra, que sea normal, yo lo hice todo bonito mi primer fic, y no entraba, cuando lo hice sin nada si entró

En tu cuenta hay una pestaña que dice PUBLISH

Al hacer clic hay una opción que dice "Document Manager (upload)"

Clic, y:

Label: NOMBRE DE TU FIC (no hay problema si te sale mal, no se publica solo es para que sepas cual documento y no te confundas)

File on Computer: EXTRAES DE TU COMPUTADORA EL DOCUMENTO (acuérdate bien donde lo guardas)

Format: SELECCIONA STORY

Clic en submit document

Después de que lo subas en la misma página va a aparecer tu documento al costado aparece EDIT/PREVIEW, ahí entras y editas como tú quieras tu fic, para hacer las rayas (que no sabía cómo poner) hay una raya -

Luego clic en New story, aceptas los guidelines, luego clic otra vez en New story, eliges la categoría (ósea TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND), clic en continue.

Pones el título de tu fic en title

Pones un resumen de tu fic en summary

Eliges el lenguaje (español)

Rating: K(+5años) K+(+9años) T(+13años) M(+16años)

Genres: genero, como drama, tragedia comedia etc

Status: in-progress SI VAS A CONTINUAR complete ONE-SHOT, O SI TU FIC ACABO

character: 1 o dos personajes principales, no es obligatorio

document: el documento que antes guardaste, clic en el

Clic en publish new history

Para poner PERFIL, en la pestaña Account haces clic, luego clic en Profile y pones lo que quieras poner sobre ti, o lo que sea

Si no me entendiste en algo, no me explique bien, o necesitas ayuda en algo más me dices y te ayudo, créeme no sé cómo no se me ocurrió pedir ayuda la primera vez que trate de subir un fic


End file.
